Satan
Original Form= |LB HP = |Skill = Invitation to Hell |Skill info = Deals 4041/4821 DMG to the enemy with the highest ATK and decreases targets' speed by 30%/36% for a limited time. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Apocalypse |Ability info = Deals 23% more DMG. |Unlock level = 68 |Ability2 = Super Devil |Ability info2 = Increases 25% of Crit Rate at the start of the final wave. |Unlock level2 = 80 |Description = A spirit that reigns supreme over her home of Hell. She's forced to act as Hell's Santa Claus just because their names are spelled similarly. Beyond that, however, she's actually pretty much your average girl obsessed with beauty and fashion. She's an honorary member of a spa in Hell called "Cocytus," and on her off days she likes to take a dip in their cold baths to keep her skin healthy and fresh. |Skill quote = ...Are you trying to pick up a fight? |Summon quote = Hell's not such a bad place! Come on over sometime! |LB quote = I've got so much power I'm shaking! |Bond = Mayd N. Hell > Satan |Bond info = Increases Satan's Skill DMG by 10% |Bond2 = Lucifer [Christmas II] > Satan |Bond info2 = Increases Satan's Skill DMG by 13% |Acquire = ;"Holidays From Hell" : Defeat LVL 80, 100, 150, 175, 200 Mayd N. Hell. : Random drops after LVL 80. |Info = Increases total Event Points gained by 5% during the "Holidays From Hell" event. |VA = |Illustrator = Kiya Machi (木屋町) }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Christmas Form= |Final ATK = 13000 |Base HP = |Final HP = 8200 |LB ATK = |LB HP = |Skill = 666 |Skill info = Deals 1773/ }} DMG to all enemies. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Rage |Ability info = Increases 20% of Crit Rate and increases 20% Crit DMG. |Unlock level = 70 |Ability2 = One Who Opposes God |Ability info2 = Increases 10% of skill DMG dealt at the start of each wave. |Unlock level2 = 90 |Description = A spirit transformed from the ruler of hell and the embodiment of wrath of the seven sins. Due to the apparent similarity between her name and Santa Claus, she has therefore taken up the job of being the Santa of hell. She reworked the Robo-Maid that went berserk and held the opinion that delivering gifts on Christmas is nothing more than a simple task. As Miss Santa's predecessor, she has demonstrated the ease which she can handle these things but was seriously put off by Miss Santa's attitude of "delivering carefully chosen gift to everyone", which is terribly inefficient to her. Even though she has done well and accomplished her mission, the feeling of being denied due to the difference in their values has bothered her very much, making her unable to be frank towards her own feelings. Despite being the undisputed ruler of hell, she certainly has got a lot on her mind. |Has voice = no |Skill quote = I won't be able to hold back today! |Summon quote = Witness the power I now possess after I've leveled up! |LB quote = What should I do with this overwhelming power I wonder...? |Acquire = ;"Two Santas" Limited Jewel Summon from 31/12/2018 - 07/01/2019 Trade at Exchange for 200 Mochi 31/12/2018 - 07/01/2019 |Info = Summon rate increased until 07/01/2019. |Illustrator = Kiya Machi (木屋町) }} Category:Female Category:Exchange Daemon Category:Limited Jewel Summon